


Timeless

by xuxisun



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Supernatural Elements, Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Bickering, Cuddling & Snuggling, Dark Past, Drama, Enemies to Lovers, Fights, Fluff, Gang Violence, Gangs, Love/Hate, M/M, Making Out, Mentioned NCT Ensemble, Miscommunication, Mutual Pining, Romance, Slow Burn, Strangers to Lovers, Suicide, Swearing, Time Travel, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-18
Updated: 2018-12-11
Packaged: 2019-08-21 03:16:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16568594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xuxisun/pseuds/xuxisun
Summary: Donghyuck was an ordinary adolescent who one day realises he embodies the powers to look into the future. The future being Mark Lee's only. These powers enables him to freeze time in order to save Mark's life, who only made his job more difficult by being part of one Korea's most menacing darkest gangs. However, these powers came with three conditions:1. You must not get emotionally invested with your fated.2. Your fated must not know you are able to vision their future.3. You have 3 chances to freeze time to save their life.Overtime, Donghuck's understanding about his powers deepens, unravelling a horrifying discovery.





	1. Chapter 1

“You’ll regret this” the bruised man spluttered, specs of blood flying from his lips as he lays limp on the ground.

“God, I’m terrified” The voice from the shadows spoke, with pure sarcasm. 

 The atmosphere was dark and grim, the stench of urine oozed from the surroundings of the deserted alley way. In a swift motion, the bruised man heaved himself off the ground, rapidly raising his fist to swing it towards the direction of the shadows  
  
“Lee Donhyuck!” A voice yells, disrupting Donghyuck’s slumber.  
  
Squinting his eyes open, he came to a realisation that he had fallen asleep in the midst of his english class. The events that occurred in his dream however, lingers within his mind for a few minutes. He snaps back into reality by a snort that erupts form no other than Renjun behind him. This only causes his teacher to glare daggers which silenced him. 

“Care to explain why you decided to engage with a nap during my lesson?” She sneers, furrowing her brows, lips tight as she emphasised ‘my’.

“It’s not my problem naps are just more engaging than your lesson” He smugly replies, triggering clusters of snickers around the class.

Blood skyrockets to her face as she storms her way towards Donghyuck who remained oddly calm in his seat.

“Haven’t your parents educated you to embody some common decency?” She sneers with her hands gripping the side of his desks, white blossoming within her knuckles. 

The sight only entertains Donghyuck more, causing him to innocently but devilishly lean into the desk to vex her even further.

“For you're information, it's parent. I only have one who taught me to express my common decency towards those who are worthy of it” He grins, provoking an infuriating sigh from her. She stalks back to her desk tearing out a red slip, hastily writing in it.

“Hopefully you would be able to reflect that perception of common decency in detention” She grits, marching back to Donghyuck who remains unfazed, taking the red slip from her fingers.

-

“Hyuck, props to you for turning english into some entertainment show” Renjun laughed.

“She get’s on my nerves” Donghyuck sighed, navigating his way through the mob of students within the hall.

“Seriously though, you never fall asleep in class. Are you that sleep deprived?” He asked as they both arrived at their lockers that were situated right next to each other.

“I have two essays and an investigation due in today. The motivation to start them only just got to me at twelve am” Hyuck shrugs, cramming his files into his locker.  
  
“Guys!” A voice squeals from down the hall.  
  
They both turn, greeted by a highly ecstatic Jaemin who’s smile stretched all the way up the sides of his face, scrambling his way towards the two. He slumps himself against a locker next to theirs, to catch his breath. Hyuck and Renjun exchange looks that knew what Jaemin was about to spill.

“Let me guess, Jeno breathed in your direction?” Hyuck says, confident that was the case. Jaemin shook his head in response, eyes glistening in euphoria.

“Even better. We made eye contact” He gushes, fanning himself with his hand. Hyuck only rolls his eyes in return.

“Looking at his eyes through photos on his instagram feed doesn’t count” Renjun retorts, causing Jaemin to pout.

“No, it was in real life. It felt like one of those dramas you know? Where you lock eyes and the whole world just slows and everything disappears and only you and him are in the picture” Jaemin rambles, causing Hyuck to unintentionally slam his locker shut, silencing him.

“Jaemin, he wouldn’t be walking around with his eyes closed so obviously he’d be making eye contact with people along the way” Hyuck states crumbling the happiness resting on Jaemin’s features.

“Can’t you guys just let me dream a little” Jaemin whines, the word catching Hyuck off guard. _Dream_.

All the events in his dream suddenly flows back. The badly injured man. The deserted dark alley. The stench of urine. The voice.  
  
Hyuck then wonders, what might’ve happened if he didn’t wake up. Would’ve he been able to see the owner of the voice from the shadows? Would’ve he been able to see if the owner got knocked out? Would’ve he been given a reason to why he saw what he saw?  
  
“Earth to Donghyuck” Renjun spoke, flapping his hand up and down infront of Hyuck’s face. Hyuck immediately brings himself back, a grin rising upon is lips.

“Yeah, I would love that” He remarks causing Jaemin to giggle.  
  
“You were out of it for a solid two minutes. It felt as if we were having a delightful conversation with some brick wall” Renjun was convinced that something was bothering Hyuck.

“Oh, Uh, yeah. I was just thinking about detention” Hyuck lies, casting his gaze to the ground.

“You’ve been in detention for at least twenty three times this month and never once thought about it” Renjun gave him a concerned look, not buying the lie.

“Exactly, I just thought about how I never thought about it” Hyuck bluffs, looking back up.

Renjun knew something was wrong, but he didn’t press into it any further. He exhales, replacing his concern look with a smile to lift up the mood.

“Guys, movie night at Jisung’s. Everyone will be there right?” Jaemin mentions, pushing himself off the locker.

“I have detention” Donghyuck reminds.

“Can’t you come after detention?” He pleads, pouting and widening his eyes to win Donghyuck over.

“I’d come up with an excuse to say I can’t go, but nothings getting to me” Hyuck says, lightening Jaemin’s eye with hope.

“So that’s a yes?”

“No. It just means I have to be honest and say I can’t be bothered going” Hyuck answers, feeling sympathetic at the disappointment washing over Jaemin’s face.

“Uh…I promise we can get ice cream tomorrow?” Hyuck suggests, offering Jaemin only.

“I’m in this to right?” Renjun latches onto Donghyuck’s arm, playfully nestling his head into his shoulder.

“Shut up Renjun” Hyuck heartily chuckles shaking out of his grasp.

“Deal, because you promised” Jaemin accepts, returning to his bubbly persona. 

-

The sounds of hollering, yelling and conversations that swept across the hall along with the numbers of students in the building, dwindles. Renjun bids a goodbye, wandering off with Jaemin, the two of them making their way over to Jisung’s. Hyuck was left alone, captivated within the silence the roamed through the empty halls. Huffing, he slung his bag over his shoulders, treading his way down the familiar path to detention. The sound of the ticking clock greets his entrance. The teacher sat sternly at the desk. There were a few students here and there but one of them catches his eye. Mark Lee. 

Mark has been in detention with him a few times before. Neither one of them ever spoke or acknowledged each others presence. Hyuck only knew Mark as the best friend of whom Jaemin was deeply in love with. Somehow, seeing Mark built a foreign feeling at the pit of his stomach. He didn’t realised how long he’s been staring until a cough shatters his daze.

“Donghyuck, do you want to sit down or further lengthen detention by standing there” The supervisor snaps. Donghyuck receives looks from the students pleading for him not pick an argument. Sighing, he walks towards the back of the room, sitting at the desk next to Mark’s.  
  
“Detention time starts now until 5:30. No talking to each other. No looking at each other. No mobile phones. You are to sit there in silence and reflect on how you can develop values for becoming a better person in the length of 2 hours” The supervisor intstructs, Donghyuck mouthing the last sentence along with him from the countless times he’s heard it. 

Silence fills his senses once again. The sluggish time crept by and the detention supervisor slowly drowses off. Donghyuck counts down the time, knowing the supervisor’s out at exactly 4:50.

“Three, two, one” He whispers, watching the supervisors hooded eyes finally fluttering shut and his stringent posture faltering.  
  
Silence still remains within the atmosphere. Most of the students were either asleep, or sending silent signals to each other as a form of communication. Donghyuck however, was unknowingly staring at Mark who sat with his face consisting of no emotions, staring at the front of the class.

“Paint a portrait of me while your at it” He spoke with ridicule, face expressionless and attention still at the front of the class.

Hyuck looses his composure for a second, eyes widening realising he had been staring for quite a while. He probably felt him staring. Mark’s voice sounded awfully familiar but Hyuck was unable to grasp where he’s heard it, considering they’ve never spoke.

“At least if I painted a portrait of you, I’d be able to make you look somewhat human” He scoffs, twisting his body in his seat to face the boy.

“Kind of contradicts the fact you haven’t stopped staring at me since you’ve stepped foot in this room” Mark indicates smugly. Hyuck snickers in response.

“I’ve just been staring at the number of flaws I need to alter to paint your portrait. Sadly, theres to many” Hyuck remonstrates. 

He knew that he was lying to himself by saying Mark wasn’t terribly handsome. 

“Touché” Mark complies, silence falling once again.

-

The flickering dim light from Hyuck’s lamp, softly illuminates his room within the shadows of the night. Hyuck lays in his bed restlessly. Flipping from his right side, to his left side every minute that flew by. He surrenders to his restlessness, flopping on to his back, eyes averting to the ceiling. His heart erratically crashes against his chest with Mark circling around his mind. Hyuck desperately tries to get rid of Mark from his thoughts, only to find himself thinking about the boy even more. Hyuck closes his eyes, exasperated. He knows he’s heard Mark’s voice somewhere. Screwing his eyes shut, he was desperate for the answers that were lost within the maze of questions. He gave up, eyes sliding open, letting out a staggered breath. Hyuck soon drifts deeper into exhaustion with Mark’s voice still embedded in his mind. _I must be going crazy_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey Guys, this is my first markhyuck fic so please bear with me, haha. However I am really enthusiastic about finally being able to share this story I've been planning for a while now with you all! There will be moments for side ships such as nomin, noren, chensung etc but the main focus will be around Markhyuck. I'll inform you all now, that this story will be 60% angst and 40% fluff, so please be prepared for some heart wrenching moments. Suicide is also mention in the midst of this story, so if you feel uncomfortable or may be triggered by experiences relating to the topic I will ensure to state a warning in the chapter, prior to the chapter that mentions it. Despite the tragedies, I promise it will be worth it! So buckle up and get ready for a rollercoaster full of conflicting emotions :-)


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hyuck encounters new events, that help him piece discoveries together.

With his vision blurry, he ran. Clueless of what he was running away from, he sprints down towards the end of the dark alley, following someone. Adrenaline, bolting throughout his veins, he sprints down the streets of the night, following the unidentified figure. The shouts and hollers grew immensely closer behind. Hyuck finds himself running ten times faster than his original speed. Him and the unknown turned into the darkness of another alley between two shops, ducking behind large bins. The hollers, sounds of running steps and shadows that we’re chasing them pass. Relief evolves within the air. The coast was finally clear and heavy pants struggling for breath occupies the grim atmosphere. 

Hyuck was crouched next to the figure, who was unaware of Hyuck’s presence. The shadows from the bin masks the unknowns face, making it more difficult to identify who he was. Slowly, the two boys rose up from behind the bin, the the street lights slowly unravelling the unknown’s face. Hyuck’s breath hitched letting his eyes gawk at the sight. _Mark Lee_. However, he was more  appalled by the purple rimmed around his eyes, his bruised cheek and busted lips as his eyes shift in all directions to reassure the surroundings were finally safe.

“Fuck” Mark groans touching his cheek, stumbling back out to the street.

Hyuck gasps as he darts up from his bed, drenched in cold sweat. He raises a hand to run through his damp hair, slowly coming back into his senses. He rests against his headboard, leaning his head back to even out his breathing. He clutches onto his chest, which was pained by his heart beating explosively against his ribs.

_It was Marks. That voice. That voice was Marks._  

A gush of realisation flows throughout Hyuck with the fact that he finally knew who the voice belongs to. The realisation was soon restored with confusion. Why was he there with Mark? Hyuck feels himself going insane. In attempt to neglect all thoughts about Mark, Hyuck left his bed getting ready to fulfil his promise to Jaemin.

-

“Hyuckie” Jaemin whines, softly kicking Hyuck’s shin under the table, as he did for the past hour.

“Yes Nana?” Hyuck let’s the nickname slip from his lips, regretting it at the sight of a playful grin forming on Jaemin’s lips, who drew his shoe back.

“I haven’t you heard call me that for three whole years” He beams, dragging his tongue up the side of the cone to capture the dripping ice cream.

“Figured it would’ve been a good way to prevent you from kicking my shin again” Hyuck reasons, taking a scoop of the melting strawberry ice cream, sloshing within his bowl.

“You’ve been really out of it, now I understand what Renjun means about talking to a brick wall. Have you even been listening?” He pouts.

“I have and you’ve literally only been going on about how you and Jeno made eye contact, using different words to rephrase the moment in each sentence” Hyuck asserts, devouring the spoonful of ice cream.

“So do you think I should do it?” He asks, face painted with anticipation for an answer. Hyuck only sets his spoon down, furrowing his brows and tilting his head.

“Do what?”

“See you weren’t listening” Jaemin proudly says, face satisfied in proving Donghyuck wrong.

“Point taken, but what were you thinking of doing?” Hyuck asks, scooping another spoonful of ice cream.

“If I should talk to him” He repeats causing Hyuck’s actions to halt. _Did he really just think of doing that now?_

“I’m surprised you haven’t considered doing that over the past 5 years” Hyuck responds, proceeding to place the spoon in his mouth.

“Hey! I have actually considered it. Just never had the courage to do it” He sulks biting into his ice cream. Donghyuck cringes feeling the frost bite at his own teeth in watching Jaemin.  
  
The sunlight slowly dissipates and the cold of the night strengthens. Luckily, Hyuck’s and Jaemin’s houses were only a walking distance away, but they were lived on the  opposite ends of the street lined with small convenience shops, restaurants and bars. Hyuck’s brotherly instincts felt the need to walk Jaemin back home. The night took over completely as they arrive at Jaemin’s house where the light sears through it’s windows, casting onto the path that lead to his front door. They stood their for quite some time due to Jaemin insisting for Hyuck to sleep at his house since it was late. Hyuck reassures he’d be fine and Jaemin finally gives up, warning Hyuck to stay safe walking back home.   
  
Hyuck travels through the same streets back towards the direction of his house. He strolls passed all the restaurants that were now closed, breathing in the coolness of the night. He fishes for his phone, finally grasping onto it and clicking it open to check the time. The numbers 9:30 flashed from the screen, surprising Donhyuck. He blames Jaemin for taking stops along the way back to his home, such as stopping at parks to capture pictures of his moments with Donghyuck. Hyuck just let the boy do so, since it was rare for just the two of them to hang out.

Humming a soothing sound, he continues walking down the path, turning the corner only to abruptly to collide with someone, the impact crashing him down to the cold cement below.

“Shit. Watch where you’re going dumbass” An awfully familiar voice spoke. Hyuck slowly raises his gaze.

He felt his heart rate accelerate locking eyes with the boy he saw in his dream. Mark. Hyuck’s mouth gapes open at the sight of Mark, looking exactly like he did in his dream. Shaking his head, he rapidly blinks his eyes thinking all of this just had to be another dream. It wasn’t. Unable to piece a sentence together, Donghyuck stays on the ground, trying to process what was happening.

“For fucks sake” Mark irritatedly sighs.

He bends down tightly gripping onto Donghyuck’s elbows, hoisting him up from the ground. Donhyuck was completely drawn to every detail of Mark’s face that he saw in his dream. The purple rim around his eye, _check_. Bruised cheek, _check_. Busted lip, _check._  

“Please tell me I’m dreaming” Hyuck pleads causing Mark to scrunch his face.

“If seeing me this beaten up is considered a dream for you, that’s pretty psychotic” He says shaking his head in incredulity. 

He wasn’t wrong. Despite Mark’s interpretation of dreaming, he believed it was psychotic that he dreamt of Mark, exactly looking this beaten up . He suppresses the urge soaring within him, to ask Mark what had happened. 

“Look. I’m an asshole, but I’m not that much of an asshole” Hyuck defends, causing Mark to lift his browns.

“Doesn’t change the fact you’re still one” He responds.

“Pretty hypocritical coming from a guy who knocked me down to the ground, called me a dumbass and harshly pulled me back up” Hyuck recounts, still feeling the pain of where Mark gripped him.

“At least I had the decency to get you back up” Mark grits.

“Harshly” Hyuck reinforces, feeling the tension rise.

“Not my fault you fell for me too hardly” Mark teased, finally expressing some sense that he was human.

“How would even you know if I even go for boys in the first place?” Hyuck contends, arms folding over his chest.

 Mark slowly moves closer towards him, Hyuck’s feet backing him away. He was unable to retreat any further as his back compresses against the shed securing the shop behind him. The piercing iciness of the metal seeps through the fabric of his shirt. Hyuck’s breath gets caught at his throat, mentally cursing at his cheeks flushing pink. Mark smirks, feeling accomplished at the sight of Hyuck flustered. Mark traps Hyuck beneath him, securing one hand next to his head and one at next to his waist. Mark leans his body in, bringing his face dangerously closer to Donghyucks. The heat was rising between them. Mark’s eyes, traces every inch of Donghyuck’s face, letting his tongue glide across his own lips. After what seems like forever, Mark pulls back, taking the heat with him. The cold wrapped itself around Hyuck, leaving him with an unsettling feeling. Mark snickers, beginning to back away and start walking off. Before setting off for good, he turns around one last time, the smirk still resting on his lips.

“With that reaction, how would I not know you go for boys” He enunciates, sauntering off to the depths of the night. Hyuck remains in daze of what just happened. 

From that night Hyuck sat on his bed, piecing the events and discoveries that occurred together. One, was his dreams about Mark eventually turns into a reality. Another, was that he was certainly into boys.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hyuck finally goes on a quest, to search for the answers to his questions.

“Face it, you’re just the same as him. You can’t last a day without blinking an eye in my direction” Mark divulges, fury boiling in every part of Donghyuck.

“God you’re such a jackass” Hyuck yells, jutting his eyes open to the sight of all the attention  in the cafe drawn towards him. It was another stupid dream about _him._  

“Has the pettiness just gone way beyond limits, that now you just fight the air?” Someone chuckles, setting down the chai latte.

During lunch, Hyuck had decided to spend time in the cafe across the street from his school. He somehow ended up falling asleep, snuggling into the couch letting all the thoughts cast away.

He smiles at the sight of Johnny, whom Hyuck saw as his older brother. Whenever he had problems and needed a place to clear his mind, he would come to this cafe, the place where Johnny worked and vent out all his emotions over a cup of chai latte.  
  
“Willing to tell me what’s got you so worked up” Johnny asks taking a seat in front of him. Hyuck wanted to tell Johnny everything, but who in the right mind would believe that he was able to see the future in his dreams? 

Johnny sat there with a comforting face, anticipating the vent, but Hyuck held back from telling him about his dreams. He figured it would be best for him to figure out the situation himself first. So instead, Hyuck hunts for other things to talk about.

“I’m into boys?” He announces, sounding more of a question. Johnny only heartily chuckled.

“Am I meant to act surprised or something?” He teases, already well aware the Hyuck was well into boys.

“Hyung~” He whines raising the latte to his lips.

“I know there’s something else bothering you Haechannie” He looks into Hyucks eyes.

 Hyuck always felt weak when Johnny calls him Haechan, which meant ‘fullsun’. It came about when they first met that one crisp morning where Hyuck entered the cafe smiling bright with his friends. Johnny was entranced by the rays of sunlight that radiated off Hyuck’s smile. Whilst Hyuck was ordering his chai latte, telling Johnny his name to write on his cup, Johnny nods scribbling down “Haechan” instead. 

“Hyung it’s just- I don’t know. I can’t explain it without knowing what’s actually been happening myself” Hyuck sinks, further into the couch.

Johnny nods, understanding him immediately. He leans back into the couch, watching Hyuck gulp down his chai latté, the foam lining the top of his lips. Johnny was the only person Hyuck has been soft around. Everyone knew Hyuck as being the asshole who bickers with everything and anything in his way, hence why Hyuck appreciates Johnny for being able to look beyond that.

“Things will clear up soon Channie. Just give your mind a break and distract yourself with other things” Johnny advises.

Hyuck nods his head taking in the advice, even though he’s been doing exactly that for the past week. It never seemed to work. His dreams about Mark came back and forth. One day there’s no dream, another day there’s some dark hearted dream and the next day will be some light hearted dream. Moments in each one of those dreams, somehow happens the next day. The same bruises Hyuck catches on Mark’s face only confirms it.

“Noted” He breathes, fingers tapping the top of the table in agitation.

 Johnny reaches out, softly patting Hyuck’s hands over the table providing one last smile.

“Alright Channie, I’d stay for longer but I feel my manager burning holes through the back of my head” He laughs, standing up. “If it still bothers you, come back to me” He propounds, walking back behind the counter.

 Hyuck’s mind shifts back to his dream. He ponders on about what type of conversation would make  Mark to blurt out such thing. Hyuck was tired. Very tired. He just wanted answers.

-

“He’s actually doing it” Renjun gasps.

The two sat at their designated table in the cafeteria, spectating Jaemin in the distance. He was making his way over to Jeno’s table, consisting of Chenle and Mark. The memories of what happened between him and Mark streams back. Hyuck silently huffs frustratedly, remembering the electrifying feeling that emitted from the close proximity they shared that night. 

“This doesn’t look good” Renjun sighs, as they watch Jeno’s face scrunch in disbelief, accompanied by everyone at table laughing at Jaemin.  
  
Irritation only fills Hyuck as he watches on at his friends obliviousness. Jaemin was standing there, smiling as if he’s won the jackpot, completely disregarding the group that were clearly making him look like a fool. Hyuck wanted to storm his way over to that table, but he couldn’t. Something held him back, being Mark. They make eye contact from across the room, Mark shooting that stupid smirk once again causing Hyuck to rapidly turn away. Jaemin was soon back at their table, feeling gleeful then ever.

“He called me stupid” He says lovingly, dangling on cloud nine. 

“Funny, because I actually agree with him” Hyuck says, displeased at how impervious Jaemin was towards being made a fool.

“It felt great, hearing him say how stupid I was” He gushes, propping his elbow up on the table, resting his chin in his hand.

“Told you he was a masochist” Hyuck tells Renjun who was sharing the same look of disbelief.

“I’ve never actually realised but Mark’s really hot. He seems like Hyucks type” Jaemin blurts out of the blue, making Hyuck choke on his salad, bursting into intense coughing fits.

Renjun and Jaemin looked at him concerningly and everyone in the cafe, including Mark, glances towards their table, witnessing Hyuck suffering. With one last cough, he finally clears his throat.

“Do you hold that much of a grudge against Mark of something?” Renjun chuckles, the attention finally wearing off from their table. However Mark was still across the room, the stupid obnoxious look resting on his face, looking their way.

“Don’t mention that name around me if you want to see the sun shine tomorrow” Hyuck threatens, causing Renjun to smirk.

“You guys hardly even talk. I’m surprised you even know he goes to this school, so I don’t get why you have such a reaction? Enlighten me please” Renjun interrogates, eagerly waiting for an explanation. There was no way Hyuck was gonna explain how Mark backed him up against a shop from nights ago.  
  
“Would you look at the time! The bells about to go off and I don’t want to be late for class” Hyuck dodges, checking the non existent watch on his wrist.

He hastily pushes himself up from his seat leaving Renjun and Jaemin both bemused as they watch their friend scramble towards the exit of the cafeteria, fully aware there was still ten minutes before the bell.

“Since when has he cared about being late?” Jaemin queried.

“Since when has he cared about anything at all?” Renjun seconds, the two embracing the commotion.

-

Hyuck reaches his locker, pressing his forehead against the cool metal, panting for breath. He curses at himself for having such reaction towards Jaemin’s words about him and Mark. _That boy’s turning me into a maniac._

_“_ It was kind of a lovely sight seeing you almost choke to death” Someone spoke next him, causing him to flinch. Hyuck knew exactly who it was.

“Fuck off you Sadist” He grits, pressing his forehead harder against the cold metal.

“Kind of sickening seeing how in love your little friend is with my best friend” He snickers, causing Hyuck to clench his fists.

“I said. Fuck off” He iterates, blunt nails digging into his palms, fist clenching harder.

“He hardly knows who and what Jeno truly is. Confessing to him like that…What pure stupidity” Mark continues. However, Hyuck couldn’t argue with that.

“I’ve been noting that for the past five years. Come back to me when something relevant comes out of your mouth” Hyuck sneers, lifting his forehead off the locker to look directly at Mark.

“Well I wouldn’t have to leave in the first place because I only speak relevance, sunshine” He lowly responds. Hyuck hated the odd warmth, blooming within his heart upon being called sunshine.

“You don’t speak relevance. You speak audaciousness” Hyuck argues, fury burning towards Mark’s smug look.

“Face it, your just the same as him. You can’t last a day without blinking an eye in my direction” Mark says, words startling Donhyuck. 

_Those were the exact words he said in my dream. This can’t be happening_.

Hyuck pinches himself, sensing the pain that proved this wasn’t a dream.

“Say that again” Hyuck urges, needing to clarify wether he heard it right.

“I said, ‘Face it, your just the same as him. You can’t last a day without blinking in my direction’” Mark repeats, mocking the way he said it before hand.  
  
Hyuck realises this all couldn’t just be déjà vu. His dreams about Mark. The events happening in those dreams somehow becoming a reality. There must be an answer. He warily backs away from the locker, shoving his way past Mark, bolting into the direction of the library. The squeak of Hyuck’s shoes against the ground bounces of the lockers, diminishing into the distance leaving Mark standing perplexed.

-

“This is all full of shit” Hyuck silently mutters, scrolling down the fifth page of google skimming past pointless websites.

it was well into period five and Hyuck decided to ditch, not missing a chance to clear things up. His motivation wears off, clicking on the last few websites before shoving himself away from computer, chair spinning around at the motion. He kneads at his eyeballs, disappointed that he has found no indication to help him solve his questions.

“Hey kid, shouldn’t you be in period five?” Someone questions from behind. Hyuck spun around in his chair, meeting a boy who looked a couple of years older than him, dimples sinking in to both of his cheeks.

“Well I’m here, aren’t I?” Hyuck states the obvious, evoking a chuckle from the older boy.

“What’s got you stuck here in this library?” He questions walking over and leaning onto the desk next to  Hyuck’s computer.

“What’s got you sticking your nose in other people’s businesses?” Hyuck retaliates, the stress causing him to unintentionally snap.

“I’m sorry, I just noticed that you seemed heavily captivated into whatever you’ve been searching for this past hour” He says.  
Donghyuck felt weird. He swore him and that old lady typing away at the front desk, were the only ones in this library. He felt no other presence around him and felt no one watch him. However, he was more confused seeing this boy, slumped at the computers desk next to him, who he’s never seen before.

“Who are you?” He questions the boy only smiling in return, dimples deepening.

“I’m Jung Jaehyun” He introduces holding his hand out. Hyuck gave him a sceptic look, hesitantly slipping his hand into the others to shake. Hyuck noticed how Jaehyun felt peculiarly cold.

“Lee Donghyuck” Hyuck retrieves his hand.

“What does it mean if your dreams about someone-“ Jaehyun starts to reading from the screen, until Hyuck abruptly shields the computer, pressing his chest against the screen.

“Can you not” He remonstrates, glaring at Jaehyun.

“Websites won’t solve that question kid…But I heard there’s a book in section 309 of this library that may help” Jaehyun apprises.  
  
Hyuck turned back to face all the shelves jammed with hundred of books. After all these years, he still struggled navigating around his school’s library since he rarely ever comes by.

“How did you know that-” Before he was able to finish asking how Jaehyun knew what he was actually looking for, he turned around finding himself alone. _Strange_.

Huffing, Hyuck gets up and trudges his way towards the front desk. He coughs startling the old lady. She angles towards him, waiting for him to speak.

“There was this guy who said a book I needed was in section 309. I was wondering wether you’d be able to show me where that is?” He asks as she tilts her head.

“What guy?” She questions gazing around.

“Jung Jaehyun? Brown hair, dimples, looks a couple of years older than me?” Hyuck describes.

“There’s no student records of anyone with that name. Library check-in, shows it’s only you and I in this library” She states. 

Hyuck twitches his eye acknowledging the chilling sensation flowing down his spine. _What does that make Jaehyun then?_ Before his mind starts wondering off, the lady manoeuvres her way around her desk, leading the way.They reached the far corner of the libary, casted away in the darkness. The dim flickering light reveals the specs of dusts, sifting through the air, coating the number of outdated books . Gesturing towards the shelf, the lady walks off. Hyuck let his eyes skim through the books, furrowing his eyebrows. He felt distressed at the hundreds of scuffed up books, that were spread along the shelves. _How am I meant to find that book in this state?_

-

Just like the pointless websites, Hyuck has spent countless of hours searching for the book. He has no clue what book he was actually looking for, but his motivation to drain the confusion that was slowly drowning him urges him to keep searching. He sinks against the shelves, feeling his nose twitching due to the dust accumulating inside. Patting around his jeans for his phone, he feels it in his back pocket, yanking it out. It was five pm signifying there was one more hour till the library closes. One more hour for him to find that book. He scrolls down the endless messages from his friends and miss calls from his mum, accepting he was fucked. He heavily respires, shoving his phone back into his pocket. The determination infatuating Donghyuck, serves no chance for him leaving the library unaccomplished. Ascending back from the ground, he props himself onto his tippy toes reaching his hand up to place a finger onto the spine of one of the books from the top shelf. He ploddingly glides his fingers against the books, the dust building up as he stumbles his way towards the end of the shelf.

He arrives at the end, stopping at the final book which was well secluded from the light. His fingers pulls at the tip of the spine, letting it tilt back off the shelf. Hyuck’s fast reflexes catches the thick book, coughing at the dust that diverged as it slumped into his arms. Walking away from the shadows in the corner, the light slowly unveils the dark brown cover, dressed with layers of dust.  Making his way towards a desk, he delicately places the dilapidated book down, blowing away the dust. He observes the lavish golden font, encrusted into the cover, reading the words glistening under the the warm gold light,

_Viitor Atemporal._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you guys have been enjoying this book so far :-). You can follow me on twitter @ haenchanted, to keep updated with my progress!


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With the book's help, Donghyuck's questions have slowly been answered. However, how must he cope with his recent dream of Mark?

Hyuck let his eyes trace every inch of the book. Starting from it’s tattered spine, to it’s scruffy edges leading to it’s corners that were slowly crumpling away. He soon draws his eyes from boundaries of the book to the centre, struggling to comprehend the title which seems to be in foreign language. Hyuck drags a chair out from under the desk, sitting himself down whilst cautiously shifting the book closer towards him. He ponders on about how he’d be able to understand the golden words. A switch within his mind suddenly flicks on. _Renjun_. Hyuck took no time in grabbing out his phone. He hurriedly scrolls through his contacts, pressing onto Renjun’s number in a blitz. He gnaws at his bottom lip, impatiently waiting for Renjun to pick up.

“Hyuck? You’re alive? Where were you period five? I thought-”

“Renjun do you still have that translating app on your phone? The one that automatically translates words through the camera?” Hyuck promptly cuts Renjun off,  dodging his masses of questions.

“Why on earth do you suddenly need a translating app?” Renjun asks, clearly puzzled.

“So I can learn how to diversely talk shit about you” Hyuck lies, although the idea seems favourable.

“Damn, aren’t you whimsical. First you start causing a scene from hearing Jaemin say Mark’s your type and then you leave lunch early and now you’re-”

“Just give me the fucking app Renjun” Hyuck menaces, stopping the other from further blabbering.

“Alright, alright moody pants. Give me two secs” Renjun respires.

 Hyuck listens in to the muffled clicking and tapping noises through line. He assumes Renjun had put him on speaker as his voiced seems more distant.

“Languages Connect” He enounces.

“Okay, Thanks Renjun” Hyuck bids retracting the phone from his ear.  
  
“Wait Hyuck-” He clicks off his phone, cutting off Renjun for the hundredth time. Hyuck felt a tinge of guilt from leaving his friends perplexed. He just needs time alone in handling these unexplainable occurrences. 

His attention regresses back to the significantly thick, time-worn book laying limp in front of him. There was no way he was bringing this home unless it was _that_ book. Hyuck panics in seeing that there we’re thirty minutes left until the library closes. Thirty minutes left to determine if this book was his key. His knee jolts up and down beneath the desk, hammering against it in the process. He quickly downloads the app, eyes peevishly twitching whilst watching how laggardly the blue line made it way around the circular icon. After some time, the blue line fully makes it way around and he was finally able to access the app. Hyuck instantly opens the app, pressing around different buttons in attempt to find the camera setting. The screen of his phone finally reflects the sight sprawled in front of him. He hovers the camera above the title, watching how the translation rapidly blinks away at the slightest movements. Aggravation fills Donghyuck who strives to read the translation that was repeatedly disappearing. He sucks in a deep breath, stopping himself from trembling, firmly fixing the camera in position. The golden words mould into something he finally understands. An odd breeze from inside the library, wisps past Donghyuck, softly shifting his bangs.

‘ _Timeless future’_. _Yep, this must be it._

_-_

“What have you done this time?” The words, coming from Donghyuck’s mother who assumes he was at detention, welcomes him into the house.

She stood with her back against him, gliding the knife down the cutting board pushing the diced food into the boiling pot. Hyuck suppresses the uneven breaths coming from his lips, from bearing the burdensome weight of the book in his arms. He angles his body away to conceal the book incase his mother turns around.

“I was at the library” He explains, proud he didn’t show signs of exhaustion. 

“At the library? Lee Donghyuck is that you?” She softly teases, proceeding to cut vegetables. Hyuck felt her smile despite her back being the only thing in sight.

“No, it’s Michael Jackson actually” He remarks, causing her to chuckle.

“Alright Michael, I’ll call you down when dinners ready” She apprises, going along with Hyuck’s remark. He gives his mother a loving smile before trodding upstairs to his room. 

He kicks the door shut behind him, scrambling towards his bed releasing the book from his hold. He lets his hands grip his own arms, groaning at the pain of not being able to feel them. He lies onto his stomach against the plush mattress letting his fingers flip the book open, receiving a whiff  of the senile stench. The familiar feeling of disappointment revives as the words sprawled across the pages were once again written in the foreign language. He internally yells in vexation, pulling out the dreadful but very helpful app. Over time Hyuck’s control over the camera improves as the words started morphing into english with ease. He slowly moves the camera across the page, reading the translated words.

_It’s time. The powers captivated within your senses have finally disseminated. You will gradually immerse deeper into the antithetical serendipity of your fated, diverging extensively into the depths of their viability. The perception concerning their future circumstances is replenished through your dreams. The perspicacity of these powers only coincides through three conditions:_

**_1_ ** _. You must not get emotionally invested with your fated._

_Emotional attachment with your fated only serves as hindrance in your emotional response, regarding future circumstances ._

**_2._ ** _Your fated must not know you are able to vision their future._

_Exposing your powers towards your fated only proliferates treacherous circumstances in their future._

**_3_ ** _. You have three chances to freeze time and save their life._

_You embody_ _three_ _chances to liberate them from fatal vulnerabilities through freezing time._

_In pursuance to freeze time, you must scrutinise the vehemence of your emotions. Once you’ve elucidated those emotions, you are to say the exact words “freeze time”-_

Hyuck halts at the last words. He lifts the camera away, with the logic that those words must be said in that exact language.

“A opri timpul” he softly whispers, delicately grazing his fingers over the words. He shifts the camera back on to the page reading the last sentence.

_-The whole universe will thus halt for one minute. In the midst of this duration, you must proficiently act on how you are to extricate your fated from their lethal circumstances, ensuring no suspicion that may potentially breach condition 2._

“Hyuckie, come down and lets eat” His mother calls from downstairs, shattering his attentiveness towards the book.

He clicks out the translation app, hoisting himself up from his bed. He leaves the book slumped open on his bed dawdling towards his door. Before slipping out of his room, he gives a final glance at the book, assuring that he’ll resume reading after dinner.

-

Hyuck whimpers against the pain in his abdomen. One of his hands clutches onto the wall whilst the other on his bloated stomach from devouring three full servings of his mother’s appetising food. He winces each time he takes another step up the stairs. The book suddenly preoccupies his mind, serving him motivation to pick up his pace. Reaching the top of the stairs, he proceeded lumbering his way towards his bedroom. He uses his forearm to twist the handle, thrusting his shoulder against the door, causing him to fully stumble in. He takes a glimpse of his bed, blood instantaneously going cold. _The book was gone_. Forgetting the excruciating pain of his abdomen, he scurries towards the empty bed. The mould of the book's figure was still embedded in his sheets. He frantically prances around his room, searching every inch for any traces of the book, but there was none. Two hours have passed and Hyuck finally gives up, falling back into the luscious comfort of his bed sheets. Despite Hyuck’s panic, he felt very content. Everything was finally clear. He sits up on his bed, exhaling in the process.

“Mark is my fated. I can’t fall in love with him. I can’t tell him anything about this. I have the powers to stop the time and save his life.” Hyuck quietly discloses, speaking to empty space of his room.

“These dreams I have, aren’t dreams. It’s the future. His future” He continues, feeling his heartbeat accelerate. 

Hyuck sat frozen trying to speculate Mark’s situation, recalling his dreams about the beaten man who threw a punch, and the other dream where Mark was being chased. Piles of thoughts deluges his mind, causing him to pinch the bridge of his nose. Detaching from his thoughts, he decides to properly wriggle into his sheets, pulling the duvet up to his chin. Hyuck heavily shuts his eyes, the feeling of contentment still dwelling within him. However, the contentment was still unable to silence the two remaining questions. 

_Why Mark? Why me?_

-

“Tell us where he is” Mark grimaces, levelling down to look into the man’s eyes.   
  
This man was ruthlessly bounded against the chair by blood stained ropes, his eyes almost swollen shut from all the merciless beatings. His face was smothered in blotches of deep dark bruises. The man helplessly, lifts his head to face Mark. He plasters a devilish grin as a pool of rich dark blood, dribbles down his chin.

“What if I don’t pretty boy?” He repugnantly spat, droplets of blood splashing against Mark’s face. Mark lifts his sleeve to wipe the blood away, feeling the man’s grin possess his body with vexation. He furiously fists the fabric at the mans collar.

“Just fucking tells us or I’ll”-

“You’ll what? Kill me? Kid, you’re too weak for that” The man nefariously snickers. Mark’s grip at his collar coarsens, causing the man to choke as he slightly raises  him from the chair.

“Mark let him go. He’s only trying to aggravate you” A voice says from behind, repressing Mark’s wrath.

“Lucas-”

“We won’t be able to get anything from him if you proceed on choking him to death” The boy exhorts. Mark releases his grip, harshly plunging the guy back down to the chair, emancipating guttural wheezes and coughs. Mark chest heavily heaves up and down, a scowl resting on his face.

“Weakling” The bloodied man manages to slur, hitting Mark’s limits. Mark ignores the number pleads for him to stop as he raises his fist, blowing forceful punches against the mans jaw.

“Mark!” Hyuck shouts, bolting up from his desk. The whole class goes silent, numerous heads slowly turning towards him.  
  
All the perplexed faces, only flushes his red. His mouth gapes open wordlessly, his mind unable to form a coherent sentence. A snort was heard somewhere behind him.

“So he dreams about me too” Mark snickers, silently but loud enough for Hyuck to hear. He felt sickened at the thought of Mark relentlessly beating that man up, well aware it was bound to happen soon.

“Lee Donghyuck, is there a problem?” The teacher questions turning away from the board. _Yes_ _there was a problem. A big one._

“I-I…Don’t, It’s just- Bathroom” He flounders scampering towards the door, ignoring all the summoned whispers.

He darts down the hall letting the adrenaline take over. Taking no time, he hurtles into the bathroom. He crashes the door shut with his back, sliding down against it letting the echo crash against the tiles. Struggling to regain his breath, he tilts his head up against the door. Hyuck felt repulsed at the images of the blood-soaked man, recalling his first dream that had a different man  who was not as badly beaten. He staggers himself up, walking towards the mirror facing his worn out self. _Who really is Mark? Why is he making my job so difficult?_ The only way to find out these answers, was from Mark himself. 

-

“Here you go Channie” Johnny sweetly says, placing down Hyuck’s chai latte.

It’s been a long day at school, Hyuck’s name being the topic of every conversation. He hid away in the bathrooms, not ready to confront his friends. Hidden away in the cubicles, he embraced the conversations of different groups entering and leaving, each one of them theorising scenarios of what happened that morning. The worst one he’s heard so far was where he was supposedly having a wet dream involving Mark. That thought only deeply repulses him. 

“Tell me what’s been going on” Johnny sits in front of him, fully conscious Hyuck had a lot on his mind.

“I’ve finally debuted as the prime time topic of the school” Hyuck attempts to joke, but failing due to the tinge of misery laced within his words. Johnny only frowns upon seeing the younger, gloomier than his usual self.

“How did that come about?” He chuckles, attempting to lighten the mood.

“It’s cause of this stupid boy. He just won’t leave my thoughts and dreams at ease. God damn, my dumbass just had to yell out his name in biology from a stupid nightmare with that stupid boy” Hyuck rants, a playful smirk rising on Johnny’s lips.

“A stupid boy huh? He must be stupidly special that you even think about him for starters” He teases, Hyuck jokingly glares at him.

“Hyung, you’re meant to be my source of strength, not sufferings” He whines, taking a sip the warm drink.

“Can I know the name of this boy that has you wrapped around his finger?” He goads, with a smirk settling peacefully across his features.

“After provoking me like that, you don’t deserve to know” Hyuck retorts as Johnny falls into pout. The bell rings at the counter causing Johnny to break away from his comfortable position on the couch and haul himself up.   
  
“I’d tease you longer but be thankful works finally calling me. I’ll see you again Channie” Johnny farewells, departing his presence away from Donghyuck. 

Taking more sips from his chai latte, Hyuck peers out the window, taking in the view of his school. The warm fluid suddenly latches at his throat at the sight of Mark suddenly emerging with his friends Chenle and Jeno. He eyes them suspiciously, considering that school ended three hours ago. There was no way they would’ve come from detention since that ended an hour ago. He watches them engage in what seems like a crucial conversation as each of their faces were tainted with pure frustration, until they part ways. The occurrences within Hyuck’s dream, flashes back into memory. Hyuck grew desperate in wanting to know who Mark truly was. He clashes the mug down, getting up and hurriedly making his way out, hoping Mark was still close by. Johnny tilts his head as he bemusedly watches Hyuck oddly dashing out of the cafe.

“Kids” He sighs. 

 

  
 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it's been a while since I've updated, I lost my MacBook therefore I was unable to actually access the documents :-( But are these powers Hyuck has, really just powers?


End file.
